This invention relates to a fluid pressure control system and, more particularly, to a fluid pressure control system for automotive, automatic power transmissions.
There have been known and in use a variety of pressure control systems for the automatic multi-ratio power transmissions of motor vehicles. A typical one of the prior-art fluid pressure control systems for the vehicular automatic power transmissions is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,638. However, the existing control systems of this nature are invariably complicated in construction. The complication of construction is partly attributable to the provision of a detent pressure regulator valve separate from a first pressure regulator valve. The employment of a detent pressure regulator valve separate from the first pressure regulator valve results in a control system having an increased number of valves and a resulting higher production cost.